Halloween troubles
by snowbaby921
Summary: This is for a challenge on  under hd seasons. The challenge is titled 13 smutty night of Halloween. Slash HP/DM. This is about the trials Harry and Draco go though to stay together."Written while packing to move"
1. Chapter 1

Harry decided that this was one night he could not deal with his friends. All the pressure from the upcoming war was weighting down on him greatly. Quietly he walked around the room full of his dorm mates and slipped out the door. Knowing full well that no one noticed him because they were all wound up in their conversations on how Harry was going to defeat the dark lord.

He loved his friends greatly but knew he was missing something in his life and that was the love of his life. He never once told anyone who he loved more than anything, because it would just bring more grief on him from everyone. His heart belonged to the one person everyone one thought he loathed in the school.

Draco Malfoy was walking down towards the forbidden forest knowing that his Boyfriend was going to meet him. He just received the owl not long beforehand and quickly snuck out of the dungeons. They had a secret meeting spot a couple feet into the forest and he had just made it there. Harry was no where to be seen but he did not care at the moment. He wanted to just sit in the cold weather and think about how his heart and soul now belonged to his child hood enemy.

If someone had told Draco that He and Harry would be lovers today back when he first started school here he would of laughed in your face, or hexed you to hell and back. He never thought that his one true love would be Harry Potter. Deep in thought Draco suddenly heard a twig snap and jumped up from the spot he was sitting.

Turning around he saw the gorgeous face of his love and could not hold back the smile that slowly crept upon his face. As Harry walked up and stood in front of him he could not contain throwing his arms around his neck and placing a small kiss to his lovers lips.

Harry was thinking other things as Draco's soft lips met with his, and he wrapped his arms around the beautiful boys waist that was in front of him and slipped in tongue into the waiting mouth on his lips.

Draco loved when Harry took charge of their time together, it always sent shivers down his spine and though out the rest of his body.

They pulled apart after several minutes, only for the need of having air come into their lungs, and just stared into each others eyes. Harry reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of Draco's eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

They laid down on the ground after conjuring a blanket to lay on beneath them. Harry knew they could not stay like this forever but he wanted to relish in the experience of laying in his lovers arms for as long as he could. It gave him the peace that he knew he would not have any other way at this time in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry knew his meeting in the forest would always end up with them finding other places to be together. Once that thought crossed his mine he instantly became hard in anticipation of meeting his lover where ever their hearts desired. While Harry sat in the great hall contemplating all the places he could drag Draco and make love to him, He did not even notice when Hermione and Ron sat down beside him.

"Oi Harry what are you doing mate?" Ron asked while he was stuffing his face with whatever food he had placed in front of him.

"Yeah we have been looking all over for you so you can put your name on the list to go to the haunted house tomorrow night, it is after all Halloween." Hermione stated staring intently at Harry.

Harry suddenly realized in a haunted house you can sneak off into dark corners and be alone with who ever you wanted to be with. He stood up abruptly and excused him self so he could go find Draco and make sure he put his name on that list.

Running though the halls trying to fine his lover he heard the laughter that he knew had to be Draco. Turning the corner he spotted him standing with a couple other Slytherin boys and waited patiently for him to be alone.

A couple minutes later Draco came walking around the corner by him self and Harry pulled him into the door that was directly next to him. Draco turned around with wand at the ready only to lower it when he saw Harry standing there.

"Babe what the hell were you thinking? I could of hexed your balls off just now." Harry stepped into Draco and pulled him into a kiss and just as quickly stepped back with a huge smile on his face.

" You should be watching for people hiding in corners love. I need to talk to you about the haunted house trip tomorrow. You need to sign up for it."

"What why, I do not want to go on that insufferable trip with everyone. No other Slytherin's are going to be there."

"Well that makes this even better. We can sneak off a lot easier with no one there."

"Oh" Is all Draco could say as he was trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on his face.

"Well I have to go but I will pull you aside on that trip so we can spend some time alone together then." He quickly gave Draco a peck on the cheek and bolted out the door.

The following day everyone was standing in front of the massive haunted house waiting to be allowed in side. Harry noticed Draco standing off from everyone by himself. Harry suddenly felt bad that he had him come knowing his friends would not be there.

While walking threw the house Harry took the opportunity when all the lights were thrown out the sneak off threw the first door he came in contact with. Opening the door only a crack he waited until he could see Draco's platinum Blonde hair walk past the door.

Draco suddenly felt a pair of hands come up from behind him and gently pull him back threw a door way. As soon as he was in the room he heard the door lock and the lights came on revealing Harry standing in front of him only in his boxers.

"Hello love, took you long enough to get here." Harry said before he started laughing.

Draco relished at the sight before him. His love standing in front of his. His body was one of a gods, chiseled abs, perfect chest, strong arms. And the head of his cock poking out of the front of his boxers, showing that he was already Horney. This revelation made Draco's cock jump in anticipation of what was going to happen. Slowly, as if to tease Harry, he started to take his robes off. He then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

When he went to remove his pants Harry stopped him telling him he wanted to do that on his own. Harry pinned Draco against the wall and magically tied his hands above him. Stepping in to the bound boy Harry kissed down his chest and across his stomach, stopped just about the zipper of his pants.

Ever so slowly he slide the jeans down over Draco's ass and off of his legs. He sat on his knees in front of his lovers groin and pressed his lips to the buldge that had formed there in the last couple seconds. Draco's cock twitched upward as Harry's lips blessed against the fabric that lay in-between their flesh.

"Oh God's Harry please do not tease me." Draco pleaded. Harry loved when Draco began to beg, it turned him on even more.

Harry quickly ripped off Draco's boxers and rain his nails down Draco's sides, emanating a gasp from him. Harry places a small kiss to the opening of Draco's cock and began running his tongue around the top working his way down to the base.

Taking the whole of Draco's cock into his mouth he started to suck and bob and lick all around. Faster and faster until he knew Draco was just about to explode into his mouth then he suddenly stopped. Draco growled in frustration and bucked his hips wanting Harry to continue.

Harry was only do the blow job to get Draco well lubricated so he could glide right into Harry. Now that Harry did what he wanted he unbound Draco and could not wait for the other boy to take control. No sooner he thought it Draco grabbed Harry by his hard and pressed a hard and long kiss to his lips then threw his on the ground.

"Are you done teasing me now?" He asked as Harry just shook his head in response.

With the response that he wanted to hear, or rather see Draco drove himself fully into Harry's ass and dragged his hand down his back to give him a smack. He pushed in farther and began to pump with vigor. They were both lost in each other and did not notice the hands that were holding the door on the other end of the room open slightly. The door that neither of them knew was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Loved the feel of Draco placing kisses all over him while they were making love. He knew that this person underneath him was his soul mate, the love of his life. Everything about Draco fascinated Harry, The way the boy talked, walked, acted in anyway in any situation. His eyes were hypnotic when he stared into them, Just one look and Harry would do anything the other boy wanted in a split second.

As Draco continued to place small kisses everywhere, they both moaned in ecstasy. Harry could feel that he was going to release any minute and knew his lover was going to explode to. With one more quick thrust inward their seed both exploded from their bodies. Harry's into Draco's tight ass and Draco's onto Harry chest.

Once they collapsed onto the floor, Harry pulled Draco into him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much Draco, I do not think you even understand."

Draco twisted his head up to look at Harry and smiled brightly up at him.

"I love you too Harry, I would not give you up for anything."

Just then the door In the back of the room swung open and the boys jumped off the floor trying to cover them selves up with their cloaks.

"Well Draco what the hell are you doing with him? I knew you had a lot of skeletons in your closet but I did not think that sleeping and Loving Harry Potter was one of them?" The boy standing at the door spoke.

Draco looked over at Harry trying to figure out what to say. He knew that this person would not turn around and tell anyone but he also knew that he would have to do a lot of favors for him and that including anything at all.

"So Marcus I did not think you were coming on this trip today. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to seek out someone to tell them something but unfortunately that person seems to already be taken" Marcus sent Harry a sly look that sent chills down his spine. Draco grabbed Harry's hand to show that he was most definitely taken and Harry was his.

"I guess you came what you were looking for then Flint. Could you now do us the favor of leaving so we can make ourselves decent."

Marcus just stood there staring at Harry and noticed that Harry was blushing from head to toe. Marcus was pleased that he was having that reaction on Harry and he thought he would play this out a little bit longer.

"Well I like the view so if you feel the need to get decent you can do that right in front of me. Draco I have seen you many times naked after games and practices. I do however would like to see more of Harry." Marcus said as he began to walk closer to the two of them to try and get a better view.

Harry snaked down and grabbed his wand and quickly conjured his clothes to him. And threw them on while completely behind Draco. He stepped out behind his lover and looked at Marcus.

"Well now Harry that takes the fun out of everything now doesn't it?"

"Fuck off Flint." Harry replied

"I would love to fuck you Harry, You look like the kind of person in bed that I would love to have as a partner. Take charge and aggressive in the sack, I just love that." Marcus smirked

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend Flint." Draco warned

"Oh I think you will have no problem with him being your boyfriend any longer if I tell your dear old daddy about your relationship." Draco's face turned white as a ghost when he heard those works and Harry stepped back a few steps from him.

"See your father does not know of this and I bet he does not even know that his only child is a poofer"

Harry looked at Draco hoping to see some kind of sign for him not to worry about their status as a couple. He however only saw fear and hate coming across Draco's gorgeous face. He started to get really worried and stepped back towards Draco.

Draco however put a hand up to stop him and just looked at the ground. Marcus began laughing and walked out of the room leaving the two boys to them selves.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stood a couple steps away from Draco after Marcus left the room with a very worried expression on his face. He was getting scared with Draco just standing there naked, not moving and looking whiter then he normally is. Slowly he stepped right next to him and touched a hand on the small of Draco's back hoping for some kind of reaction.

Draco felt Harry's hand on his back and stiffened up before he stepped away getting dressed. Harry's heart dropped out of his chest when he realized that Draco was going to try and leave with out saying a word to him.

"Stop!" Harry shouted when he finally found his voice again. Draco halted all movement and waited for Harry to speak again.

"What are you doing? Are you really going to let Marcus get to you like that?" Harry questioned.

"Yes for fucks sake I am. He is going to tell my father I am a poof and my damn father will throw me to the Dementors. His only chance for an heir and I'm a disgrace." Draco said as he spun around and faced Harry.

"You should not let your father rule how you feel. I love you Draco and you told me you would not let anything come between us. Why are you acting like this?"

"Marcus wants you. He will do anything he can until he has you. I have seen it a hundred times. He has destroyed so many of my friends lives because of something he has wanted. Have to admit though you are the first bloke that I have seen him interested in though." Harry just looked at him like he was crazy, he could not understand why he was so scared of Marcus Flint for.

Harry walked up to Draco and embraced him in a hug that made the other boy start to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I love you so much. I do not want this to end. My father will surly have me killed if he finds out."

"You can just deny it to him. Tell him that Marcus is just angry about something and is trying to screw you over with lies. We can stay a secret a while longer. I love you Draco and would do anything to protect you and to keep you as mine."

Draco looked up at Harry and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss soon turned heated and they soon found their clothes had found them selves in a pile on the floor and Draco took control over and entered into Harry this time round.


	5. Chapter 5

The next several days after the haunted house trip was really hard for Draco. He had to be careful what he did and where he went just in case Marcus was right behind him. He kept thinking why had everything have to be so damn hard in his life. The one thing that made him happier than anything felt like it would be ripped away from him at any moment.

As he walked down the dungeons he could hear slight whispers coming from one of the abandoned rooms and quietly walked up to the door. Not really expecting it to be much he decided to take a peek inside and see what he could find out. The room was awfully black so nothing really could be seen, but the whispers were a little clearer now.

"Why would you be so cruel. The wicked things you do scare me sometimes. You know I love him, we are over." Shuffling could be heard and the sound of a table scratching the floor sent chills down Draco's spine.

"Let me go" The voice said, he sounded rather scared and angry.

"No, not until you tell me why you are with him. I thought you loved me not to long ago. How long have you been with the ferret as your friends call him." Draco stumbled back a little bit at that. He knew that he was the only one that was called that in this damn school. So that would only mean that one of the voices was Harry's.

"I love him. That is why I am with him. Is that so hard to believe? We settled our differences shortly after me and you ended it. He knows nothing about you and I. I did not want him to worry." Harry's voice sounded like he began to cry, Draco was really angry and wanted to know who that other person was. He decided to just stand there and listen and wait to see who left the room.

"I still love you Harry. Do you know how it tore me up inside to see you with him. To see you with him like that. It killed me Harry." Draco looked in at the moment hoping to be able to see something, anything but the room was still so dark. He even wondered how the two in the room could even see each other.

"I am sorry, I really am. You know I loved you when we were together but my love is now for him." After a couple moments the table scratched back again and Draco could hear a curtain slightly ruffle. He thought that if he looked in now he might just be able to see. He peeked his head around the corner and could not believe his eyes.

Harry was pinned against the offending table by Marcus. What really made his heart drop down into his stomach was the sight of Marcus cupping Harry's face in his hands and kissing him. Draco stood there for a moment longer to see if Harry would push him off but he only got more disappointment. Harry's hand came up and pulled Marcus lips tighter into his and the other hand grabbed the older boys ass.

Draco did the only thing he could do at that point. He slammed the class room door closed and ran as fast as he could back to his room. He could not believe that he saw his love kissing another boy. He first thought that Harry was really in love with him telling the other boy in the room that he loved Draco.

If you really loved someone would you sit there and kiss someone else. Draco was torn on what to do.

Harry heard the door slam shut and pushed Marcus away. He brought his hand up to his lips and could not believe he let himself get drawn back into Marcus's wicked ways.

"You need to stay away from me Marcus. We are over. I do not love you anymore." Harry said. Marcus heard the crack in his voice and knew he was lying. You do not go from loving one person to hating them all in a span on a week. You have to have some feelings left. Cause he knew that it only took Harry a week to start dating Draco when they broke up and that killed him more than he wanted to admit.

Harry ran from the room to find Draco. Something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that the person at the door when it slammed was him. He needed to fix this, let the love of his life know that he only wanted him. The Marcus could burn in the far pits of hell and he would not care. If only he really believed that himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry ran threw the dungeons trying to get to the Slytherin common room as fast as he could. He knew it was going to be hard entering the snake pit but he would worry about that when he got there. As he got closer to the door he saw a line of jack-o-lanters showing him the way there. Each one was carved out in a different fashion but each one was equally scary.

He remembered when he was a child that his relatives would place them on the front lawn, but none of them ever looked this freaky before. They all usually had happy faces or carving of cats on them. Shaking his head of these stupid mundane thoughts he pushed forward to his destination.

When he got there he really did not care if people knew he was there looking for Draco. He would rather have everyone know that he loved the blonde boy more than anything in the world. He pounded on the door, kicked it and everything until someone finally opened it.

"What do you want Potter?" Pansy asked him

"I need to see Malfoy, Snape sent me here to retrieve him for something."

"Why did Professor Snape not come for him on his own?" The damn nosy bint asked.

"He is in the middle of a very sensitive thing and needed me to do this, rather ordered me to do this." Pansy sat there looking at him for a moment and then closed the door. Harry stood there for what seemed like hours until the door finally reopened and Draco had emerged.

"I can walk there on my own Potter, just leave me be." Harry saw the quiver on Draco's lips as he said this and knew he was upset with him. He really did not blame him at all, he would be upset if he had seen Draco kissing someone else too.

"I will walk with you. Snape wants me there too" He replied when he noticed Pansy standing behind the crack in the door. Draco just nodded and began to walk down the hall. When Harry heard the door close all the way he grabbed Draco's arm and pushed him into the next open door.

"What the hell are you doing? Do not touch my Potter." Harry let go of his arm and stepped away from him.

"I know you saw Draco. I am so sorry about that. I know I made a mistake." Harry slid along the wall behind him and started crying.

"Don't you dare think that you crying will make me want to run over there and hold you Potter. You and Flint. I..I just can't believe it. How could you do this to me.?" Draco asked letting a couple tears streak down his face.

Harry looked up at him and tried to catch his eye but Draco was not having it. He wanted to tell him everything but did not know how to go about it with out making him sound like he was still in love with Marcus.

"I figured out I was gay a couple years ago and had no one to talk to about it. I was afraid my friends would push me away and not except me for who I am, who I wanted to be with. The person I started having feelings for was out of my reach, well really hated me. Marcus found me crying in the middle of the pitch and sat with me. I was so shocked that he would do that, just sit there without saying a word and wrapping his arms around me. He made me feel cared for at that moment."

Draco sat down on the floor directly in front of Harry, taking in everything that he was saying. Harry looked up at him and his heart sank when he still saw so much hatred coming threw Draco's eyes. He took a deep breath and continued.

"He had told me he figured out that I was gay and he told me it did not matter to him because he was too. I did not believe him because of all the girls he had been with. He told me he had to do that because of his father and he really did like me and knew that he would be killed if he ever told anyone. When he found out I was gay he knew he had a chance. So I started dating him, gave him everything of me and he was so good to me. I fell in love with him and him with me. We ended because his father found out about us and told him that if he did not break it off he would kill me, so we decided to end it."

"How long ago was this that you broke it off?" Draco asked after several quiet moments.

"About a week before we got together." Harry said hanging his head down. Draco stood up abruptly and slammed his hand into the wall above where Harry was sitting.

"So was I only ever a rebound guy. The one that you would string along until you two could finally be back together?" Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's face, making him look him in the eye.

"No Draco, I have always loved you. I may have been with Marcus for about two years but I have always loved you. Remember the boy I said that I loved and knew I could not have because he hated me, well that boy was you Draco, YOU!"

Draco just stood there staring at Harry shocked. He did not know how to exactly respond to that.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood there with Harry mere inches away from him . He stared into those eyes and knew that Harry really did love him. The room felt like it was closing in on him every second that he stood there and it just seemed like the only thing he could do was to grab a hold of Harry and kiss him senseless. So that is exactly what he did, He steeped forward and wrapped his hand into Harry hair and grabbed the boy forward into his lips and kisses him like there was no tomorrow.

"Harry I love you so much" Draco said when he finally pulled away. "But don't you ever kiss another guy ever."

Harry smiled at him and knew that all hope was not lost. He knew he almost ruined the best thing in his life and he was not going to do anything that stupid again. He loved the guy standing in front of him out of no where he grabbed Draco and dragged him onto the floor with him.

Harry started to kiss Draco's neck and when he heard the soft moan come from the boy beneath him he bite down lightly on his neck to mark him as forever his. Draco's pushed on Harry's shoulders gently and sat up with Harry kneeling on his legs. Draco's slowly took Harry's shirt off and ran his hands down his nicely chiseled chest and abs.

"Harry, would you like me to give you a trick or a treat?" Draco asked licking his lips.

"Treat sounds really nice to me" Harry replied smiling broadly at Draco.

Draco then pushed Harry onto his back and proceeded to pull Harry's pants off finding out the other boy was wearing no underwear, this made Draco instantly hard. As soon as the offending articles of clothing were off Draco leant down and took Harry's engorged cock into his mouth.

He felt like silk in Draco's mouth and as he bite down lightly on the underside of the hard member Harry let out the most delicious moan. Draco had one hand wrapped around the bottom of Harry's cock as he bobbed up and down sucking and licking. He took his other hand and stroked himself in time with his sucking.

Draco suddenly felt Harry's balls tighten and knew he was going to blow his load at any moment, He also knew that he was about to cum as well. With a couple final bobs and stocks both boys were moaning in ecstasy, Draco swallowing all Harry had to offer and spilling his own seed on his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco received word the next day that he had to return home for the weekend. His father needed him to come over there so they could DICUSS something. He let Harry know and they had made plans to sneak Harry into the Malfoy grounds sometime on Friday evening.

The boys kissed and said their goodbyes on Friday morning, Harry waved by to Draco as he entered the floo saying "Malfoy Manor."

"Draco good you made it, Come follow me boy." His father had said just as he stepped threw the floo.

"Yes father." He replied, following his father quickly to his study. Draco could sense something was aloof just from the way his father was walking. As soon as they entered the study his father locked the door behind him.

"Now Draco I have heard from a very reliable source that you are having relations with Potter." Draco's mouth dropped and he knew right than that Marcus had indeed told his father. Anything to get back with Harry and get Draco out of the picture.

"Why would someone say such nonsense father? Everyone knows how much I hate Potter" He bit out with what he was hoping was enough venom in his voice to convince his father.

"Well this person is very sure he walked in on you and Potter having sex. Why would this person want to lie to me of all people?"

"Well father I do not know the answer to that unless you tell me who this person was that told you."

"I am not going to tell you that information son, but if I do find out that you are indeed having sex or any other type of relation with Potter you will no longer be my son. Is that clear?"

"Yes father I understand" The door unlocked and Draco made his way to his room and tried to get a hold of Harry to stop him from showing up. Unfortunately there was no way of doing that. So he made his way down to the pumpkin patches and disturbed the wards just enough to let Harry though.

Shortly after the wards let down Draco heard a hiss and a pop of Harry showing up.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco quickly stepped away from Harry when he heard that voice. It sent a chill down his spine and caused Goosebumps to appear all over his body. He held his breath as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice. He met cold grey eyes staring at him like they knew all his sins. The eyes bore all the way down to his soul and he could not speak.

Harry nudged Draco with his foot, as to not draw attention to himself. Harry was just as speechless as his lover and he had no idea what to do. He was thinking if he should run or if he should stay by Draco's side.

Draco slowly turned towards Harry and was staring at his face to try and see what he should do.

"Well Draco what do you have to say for your self?" The person in front of him asked.

"I..I really do not know. Are you going to tell father?" Draco asked

"No I will not. But I think that Mister Potter should go back to the school and wait for you to return. I'll give you two a half an hour but he needs to leave at that time. Understood?"

"Yes godfather. Thank you." With that the man walked away leaving the two boys alone.

"Snape is your godfather?" Harry spat out not really meaning to.

"Yes he is. I think of him more as my father than anything though. He has treated me more like a son than Lucius has."

Harry pushed Draco down into the pumpkin patch and started to snog the sense out of him. Making his way down to Draco's pants he felt the other boy shiver under him. He quickly tore off his pants and wrapped Draco's cock in his hands. He began to kiss the underside of his cock and loved when he felt it twitch underneath his mouth.

Harry proceeded to suck and nip at the appendage until he felt Draco blow his load into his mouth. Draco had had his hand wrapped in Harry's hair and once he released everything into his lovers mouth he put his hands on both sides of Harry's face and pulled him up to give him a kiss.

As soon as Draco was dressed he bid Harry farewell and Went off to find his godfather to thank him for the short time he was able to share with Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry arrived at the castle and went right to his room. Unfortunately the time he wanted to spend alone to wank off was not going to come easy. His roommates were sitting on their beds talking loudly and laughing. As soon as he entered the room Ron and Seamus looked up at him and patted the bed in between them for him to sit there.

He signed in frustration and made his way to sit in between his two friends. Once he sat down he was expecting them to start talking loudly again but they were just exchanging weird looks. Suddenly Seamus started tickling Harry's side making him jump right into Ron's lap. He quickly scooted off his best mates lap and stood up staring at his friends in confusion.

"Hey sorry mate just wanted to loosen you up a bit. You seemed like you needed it." Seamus said.

"Oh it is fine, just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Hey why was Marcus running around the castle earlier looking for you. He claims that he needed to talk about class work but the way he was saying it made it seem a little weird." Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Oh um I guess he just wanted to talk about the assignment we had been paired together in Astronomy. Guess I should go talk to him then."

Harry left and went to search out Marcus. He found him in the library, the least and last place he thought he would ever be. Marcus saw him and smiled brightly.

"What do you want Marcus. My friends are asking questions."

"I wanted to tell you that I loved you and we need to be back together."

"Oh no we do not need to be back together. You went and told Draco's father about us and the way that Draco was talking his father is about to feed him to the werewolves. How could you do that to me?"

\

"I was doing it for us Harry. So we could be together. Draco is no good for you. All the trouble he has caused you and your friends all these years. He's even to afraid to tell his father about you for crying out loud.?

Harry looked down at the ground in shame and answered. "You couldn't even tell your father either. When he found out you dumped me."

Marcus moved closer to Harry and placed a hand gently on his face. Harry quickly steeped back not wanting to encourage him any future.

"Marcus, I once loved you so much. But What you did when your father found out broke my heart into a million pieces and Draco picked them back up and put them together with his name branded on each piece. I love him more than anything now and I will not loose him because you are jealous. So please if you ever loved me then please leave us alone and let me be happy."

Marcus looked at Harry and smiled.

"Fine. I love you and want you to be happy. Just remember that if anything ever happens between you and Draco I will always be here for you. I love you Harry, please never forget me."

"I won't Marcus. I hope you find someone that can fill your heart like Draco has filled mine."

With that Marcus walked away lifting a heavy burden from Harry's shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco finally returned to school after a couple of days and could not wait to see Harry. He did not care what his father had said, the man was not going to keep him from the love of his life. As soon as he entered the school he noticed everyone was running around yelling and screaming all happy go lucky.

He grabbed a 4th year Slytherin girl by the arm and made her stop running.

"What is going on?" He asked

"There is a party tonight in the grave yard. Everyone is going." He let her go and watched as she ran into a group of her friends.

Moments later Harry came down the staircase and saw Draco standing there looking as gorgeous as ever.

He was hoping against all hope that nothing has changed. He could not wait to tell him about Marcus to alleviate any doubts the other boy has had.

Sliding up behind the boy Harry tapped him on the shoulder so he would turn around.

"We need to be alone." Harry whispered into his ear.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand not really caring who would see them and dragged him outside and down to the lake. He pushed Harry against the tree once they were there and kissed him deeply. He could feel his erection growing and rubbed himself against Harry's cock and smiled when he felt him responding.

While still wrapped up in the kiss Draco quickly slid his pants off himself and did the same with Harry. Pulling his lips away from Harry he turned the other boy around and pushed himself in the tight ass in front of him.

Draco pumped himself in and gripped Harry's waist. Harry screamed out Draco's name and told him to go faster. Obeying with pleasure Draco pumped faster and harder making Harry groan out in pleasure. Moments later found both the boys spraying their loads and collapsing on the ground under the tree.

Draco conjured a blanket and wrapped them up in it while placing his arm around Harry brining him to lay on his chest.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too."

After a couple hours of snuggling the boys got dressed and started to head to the graveyard to the party they could hear was in full swing. Harry wanted to talk to Draco first so stopped dead in his tracks so Draco would do the same.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Marcus while you were gone." Seeing Draco's face whiten he quickly added "It's nothing bad, he finally got it in his head that I love you and will not let anyone come between us. He wished us luck and promised he will not try to interfere again."

Draco threw his arms around Harry so fast he thought he would fall on the ground. Draco kissed Harry quickly and grabbed his hand to start towards the party again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day before the Halloween ball and Harry still had not asked Draco to go with him. He was not sure how he would react to Harry wanting to come out in front of the whole school. He knew they could wear costumes and hide their faces so no one would know, but he wanted everyone to know that he loved Draco.

Harry was going to be going to the ball as a werewolf and knew Draco was going as a vampire. He thought it was funny that the two used to be former enemies and their respective costumes were enemies also.

Harry spotted Draco standing outside of the great hall waiting with some of his friends to go into breakfast and thought this was the perfect time to ask him. He walked up to the group and cleared his interrupt a little loudly to interrupt their talk.

Draco looked at him with question in his eyes and told his friends to leave him and Pot head alone.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked once his friends were out of sight.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball as my date?" Draco stepped back from Harry looking at him like he was crazy.

Harry's heart dropped down to his stomach and he was not sure how to act at that moment. He knew Draco would probably not like the idea but to look like he was just his in the head with a bludger was different.

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Are you insane. We can not go as dates to the ball" Draco yelled before looking down at the floor and then continuing quieter. "Everyone would know, my father would know, they would kill us."

"Wow Draco. I knew you may not like the idea but to act like that you really suck. I am sick and tired of hiding from everyone. Not being able to go around in front of everyone with you. I'm sick of fighting with you just for people to think we still hate each other. You need to decide what you want. Until then we are over. I'm not going to be in this kind of relationship again always being afraid of being found out." With that Harry walked off leaving Draco to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

_Harry drowned in his sorrows for the rest of the night and the following day. Everything that he had hoped would happen did not. He loved Draco with all his heart but he could no longer hide it from everyone. He wanted to show everyone that they were together and that they loved each other. _

_He dressed for the ball and made his way down into the main entrance of the school. The banner above the great hall was bright green and black, showing the words. _

_**Things that go bump in the night.**_

_The theme was voted on in the prior months and was the only one that sounded have decent enough. Harry noticed that everyone else was already in the hall when he entered and sidled to the back of the room. He watched at everyone danced and talked, mingling with their friends. _

_Couple danced on the floor, or were snogging on the side line. He wished that it was him and Draco. _

_Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked towards the stage that was where the teachers tables used to be. Harry noticed it was a kid in vampire attire and then saw the blond hair shinny on top. _

_He wondered why Draco was standing up in front of everyone. Draco stood in front of the microphone and cleared his trought._

"_Well thank you for you attention everyone. I just needed to say a couple things to someone I hurt yesterday. They had asked me to come to this with them but I was to afraid of what everyone would think. Yeah yeah I know Malfoy's a coward, go on say it. Well anyway. I am not afraid anymore. I love this person with all my heart and I want everyone to know just as much as I know he does to." Draco too a moment to let everyone whisper at the word HE. He knew that would throw everyone for a loop but he did not really care. _

"_Alright to continue Harry Potter I love you. Will you dance with me please." He had a smile on that made Harry's heart melt and all he could do was walk towards the stage and put his hand out to pull Draco onto the floor. _

_The wrapped up into each other and Danced, while listen to all the comments surrounding them. After the first song ended Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled._

"_Come with me." He said and pulled Draco out side. _

_Once they reached the balcony Harry pulled the curtains closed and pushed Draco against the wall. _

"_I am going to make you cum. You have made me so happy and not I'm going to reward you." Draco had no time to respond for Harry had pulled down Draco's pant and began to suck on his cock. He loved the silky feel of it in his mouth and began to pump fast, inciting a very pleasurable moan from Draco. _

_Draco could not stand it any longer and pulled Harry up by his hair and turned him around, while pulling down his pants. He pushed two fingers into Harry's ass to get him ready for his cock. _

"_Draco just fuck me already, stop teasing. I need you in me. I love you" _

_With one quick thrust Draco pushed full tilt into Harry's waiting ass and threw his head back in pleasure. _

"_I love you too." He replied right before going full force with his pumping of Harry's ass. With every thrust Harry moaned out sending Draco on more of a rampage on his Ass. Shortly after he felt Harry's ass tighten around his cock and he could not hold it in any longer. He came, and felt Harry come at the same time. _

_They laid out on the balcony all night long talking about their future together and everything they would enjoy._


	14. name change

**A/N Wanted to let all my readers know that my name was changed from babygurl010407 to snowbaby921 I had to change for personal reasons and hope I can let all my readers know they can look for my stories under this name**


End file.
